Le campus de Greenwich
by NinaGalina
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, Drago Malefoy décide de se couper du monde sorcier, de changer de nom et de passer incognito dans une université moldue pour commencer ses études. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée.


**_Bonjour, voici une nouvelle Dramione, Le Campus de Greenwich (je sais, le titre n'est pas très accrocheur, sorry!) _**

_Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à notre chère J.K Rowling!_

_Résumer: Après la chute de Voldemort, Drago Malefoy décide de se couper du monde sorcier, de changer de nom et de passer incognito dans une université moldue d'Angleterre pour commencer ses études. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il n'est pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée._

_._

_Chapitre 1_

_._

C'est après une journée fortement désagréable que Drago Malefoy - dès à présent nommé Daniel Marshall - se rua dans sa minuscule chambre d'université pour disparaître sous les draps de son lit.

- Ces moldus, tous des idiots ! Maugréa-t-il intérieurement.

Déjà que ces journées à l'université de Greenwich situé du coté moldu de l'Angleterre étaient plus pénibles les unes que les autres, aujourd'hui, c'était le bouquet.

**_oOo_**

Comme chaque matins, l'ex Serpentard se réveilla d'une humeur massacrante. Il ne supportait plus son réveille moldu qui braillait tous les jours à l'aube la même sonnerie aiguë pour sortir des bras de Morphée. Il avait des envies de meurtres rien qu'en voyant ces stupides élèves courir dans tous les sens pour ne pas être en retard en cours, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Lui, sa vie en dépendait _vraiment_ de cette université (la seule qui ai eu la bonté de l'accepté) et ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se pressait. Divergeant dans ses pensées, le blond sursauta quand il se prit un coussin en pleine tête.

- Arthur ! Grogna Drago toujours dans les plis de son lit douillet.

- Réveilles-toi gros dormeur! C'est aujourd'hui qu'on doit accueillir les nouveaux.

Drago se leva avec un air désabusé sur le visage.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris l'utilité de les accueillir, ils peuvent se débrouiller tout seuls. C'est bien ce qu'on a fait nous l'année dernière!

- On ne peut pas changer les nouvelles directives, fais toi une raison. Rigola son camarade de chambre.

Arthur Sharp, son colocataire, était surement le seul avec qui il s'entendait bien au début de l'année. Ils avait tous les deux le même esprit tordu et quand ils se mettaient à faire des mauvais coups aux autres, c'était magistrale. Arthur était l'un des garçons les plus populaires de l'université. Beau châtain claire aux yeux vert et au style de surfeur, il faisait partit de la fraternité Alpha Beta, en gros, la fraternité des gens les plus populaires et beaux de l'université. Il proposa à Drago de faire une demande de candidature pour entré en début d'année, aux début retissent, il hésita, mais en se rendant compte que sa popularité augmentait de jours en jours dans l'université - surtout grâce à son physique - il se dit dit qu'il le serait donc encore plus en intégrant la confrérie. Et tout le monde sait qu'un Malefoy adore se faire connaître.

Les Alpha Beta sont aussi connus pour être grands ennemis avec les Oméga, une sororité qui elle prêche les études et la recherche. (Les Alpha Beta furent souvent sanctionnés pour avoir joué des mauvais tours aux filles Oméga comme voler leurs vêtements ou remplacer les shampoings par des colorants artificiels). Pour pouvoir être accepté chez les Oméga il faut avoir au moins 17 de moyenne dans toutes les matières et de très bon antécédents scolaires, sinon, ce n'est même pas la peine d'espérer. Pour les Alpha Beta, il fallait tout simplement donner une photo de sois-même et ils décidaient par la suite. Rien d'étonnant, eux prônant seulement les valeurs superficielles et physiques.

**.**

C'est avec lassitude que Drago se dégagea de son lit pour se préparé dans la minuscule salle de bain qu'il partageait avec son coloc'. Après s'être observer longtemps dans la glace, il commença à s'habiller. L'ancien sorcier avait encore du mal à se faire à son apparence de moldu, surtout aux vêtements qu'il ne trouvait pas très commun (Quelle idée de faire dépasser des sous vêtements de son pantalon! se disait-il souvent en voyant que c'était à la "mode") ses cheveux était toujours aussi clairs mais d'un ton plus naturelle qu'avant, parce que si il avait laisser sa couleur préoxydé il ne serait surement pas passé inaperçu Pour les vêtements il essayait de se mettre à la mode du jour, c'est à dire pour aujourd'hui, une chemise à carraux vert/marron négligemment ouverte de quelques boutons et un bermuda kaki avec des baskets.

- T'es pret Daniel?

- Ouai, ouai, marmonna Drago, pas encore très bien réveillé.

- Arrête de faire cette tête Daniel, on dirait que tu vas à un entêtement.

- C'est juste que je la sens pas cette journée.

- Moi je la sens très bien! dit Arthur tout en se frottant les mains. Imagine le nombre de nouvelles qu'il va y avoir aujourd'hui, je vais bien me rincer l'oeil!

- Mouai...

**.**

Une grande foule s'était regroupée dans le parc de l'université, juste devant l'entré. Les nouveaux attendaient impatiemment qu'on leur montre les lieux de la nouvelle résidence où ils allaient passer trois à quatre ans de leur vie avant de rentrer définitivement dans le monde des adultes. Les anciens eux, faisait groupe de leur coté, détaillant les nouveaux un par un.

- Un peu de silence! Clama le Doyen de l'école devant l'agitation régnante.

Petit à petit, le calme prit place pour laisser Mr. Thomas, le doyen de l'université, faire son discours.

- Cher nouveaux élèves, nous sommes contents de vous accueillir parmi nous en cette nouvelle année scolaire. Tous le cortège enseignants et moi même espérons que vous vous sentirez ici comme chez vous.

Le doyen pointa son doigt vers les anciens élèves et continua son discours

- Les anciens élèves ici présent se sont portés volontaires pour vous faire visiter l'établissement aujourd'hui...

- Tu parles, on avait pas le choix. Chuchota Drago d'un air encore plus exaspéré que d'habitude à son voisin.

- ...vous serez divisés en groupes de six - trois nouveaux et trois anciens - pour visiter le campus. Priez de faire la queue sur la gauche pour savoir votre numéro de groupe. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous !

Après une queue interminable sous un soleil de plomb Drago su enfin qu'il était dans le groupe numéro sept, avec Arthur, Dieu merci.

- Et maintenant comment on fait pour retrouvé les brebis galeuses? Soupira Drago.

- Les brebis galeuses?

- Ouai, les nouveaux quoi.

- Tu les aimes vraiment pas dit donc.

- Je les hais, ils gâchent ma journée. Moi qui avait prévu de traîner avec cette petite blonde, heu, son nom là...roh je sais plus!

- C'est pas la Julie non ?

- Ah oui je crois que c'est elle.

- Elle est canon hein?

- Une vraie bombe, confirma le blond le sourire aux lèvres.

Un raclement de gorge autoritaire se fit entendre derrière eux. Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour faire face à deux filles et un garçon, la fille du milieu prit la parole.

- On vous déranges peut être ?

- T'es qui toi ? Demanda Drago, d'un ton pas très amical.

Il fixait la jeune fille intensément, c'était une petite brune avec quelques reflets roux, elle avait des yeux bruns ambrés et était habillée d'une chemise blanche avec un jeans simplet. Il ne savait pas qui elle était -même si elle ressemblait fortement à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait mais n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui- mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il la méprisait déjà elle et son air autoritaire.

- Je suis Hélène Garrison, déclara la jeune fille. Voici Léa Harris, dit elle en pointant une grande rouquine élancée, et voici Luke Jones.

C'était un petit gringalet au cheveux brun mi-long qui regardait autour de lui comme s'il se disait "Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici?".

- Nous sommes les nouveaux.

- Vous êtes du groupe sept? Demanda Arthur

Les trois nouveaux acquiescèrent.

- Super, grogna Drago en levant les yeux aux ciel. Si tu voulais te rincer l'oeil Arthur bah c'est raté.

La brune piqua un phare

- T'insinue quoi là ? Demanda-t-elle excédée par le comportement insolent du blondinet.

- On t'a rien demandé la nouvelle, maintenant suivez nous, plus vite on commence, plus vite ça sera fini.

**.**

Ils attendirent que la dernière membre du groupe du groupe fasse son apparition. C'était une troisième année connue sous le nom de Lisa Thomson, l'une des filles les plus populaires du campus.

Une fois les présentations faites, ils commencèrent la visite. Pendant tout le trajet, Arthur faisait du gringue à Léa qui était fortement à son goût, mais voyant que celle-ci ne répondait pas à ses avances, il se retourna vers la brunette.

- Sinon heu, c'est quoi ton ptit nom déjà ?

- Hélène. Marmonna la brune

- Ah oui, Hélène. Alors Hélène, ça te plait ici?

- Ça serait parfait si t'arrêtais de me coller. Trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Lisa, qui menait la marche devant avec Drago, se retourna vers elle et la dévisagea.

- Tu ne sais même pas la chance que t'as qu'un mec aussi populaire que lui vienne te parler!

- Quelle honneur! ironisa la brune.

- Toi ça m'étonnerais pas que tu tombes chez les Oméga!

- C'est quoi les Oméga ?

Lisa s'entreprit alors de lui expliquer le système des confréries existantes au campus de Greenwich. Clamant bien l'honneur de sa maison, les Alpha Beta, les meilleurs selon elle.

- Vu comme tu le dis, tu n'as pas tord, je préfère être à Oméga qu'avec des gens comme vous!

- De toute façon, vu ta tête, tu risques jamais d'être prise chez les Alpha Beta. Avança Drago avec dédain. Ses deux camarades explosèrent de rire et la brune explosa de rage.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiots, cracha-t-elle. Je m'en vais et je vais tout dire au Doyen de votre comportement odieux!

La brune tourna les talons sur le regard paniqué d'Arthur

- Daniel, il faut faire quelque chose, tu sais très bien qu'on est dans le collimateur du Doyen depuis la connerie de l'autre fois "Une bêtise de plus et je sanctionne votre maison jusqu'à la fin de l'année" Mima-t-il les guillemets en imitant Mr. Thomas

- Je m'occupe d'elle, continuez la visite.

Drago rattrapa la brune qui prenait un tournant dans un des couloirs de l'université. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il la bloqua subitement contre le mur, vérifiant qu'il n'est aucuns témoins.

- Espèce de...

Hélène ne put pas finir sa phrase car la main du blond lui couvrit la bouche

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à voir le doyen, menaça-t-il.

- Et pourquoi donc? C'est tous ce que vous méritez!

- Je te le déconseille fortement, annonça Drago avec de la méchanceté dans sa voix.

La brune essaya de se dégagée tant bien que mal, mais son adversaire était trop fort.

- Lâche moi ! Maugréa-t-elle en s'agitant dans tous les sens.

Drago desserra son étreinte et ajouta avant de la desserrer complêtement.

- Si tu dis quoi que ce soit, tu le regretteras, menaça-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Pesta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons définitivement.

**.**

Mais quelle petite peste, pour qui se prenait-elle ? Drago fulminait tout en marchant dans les couloirs de l'immense école. Celui-ci se doutait bien que la rencontre avec les nouveaux allait être un fiasco total, il avait raison. Si elle avait le malheur de tout balancer au Doyen, il serait fichu. Le bureau de Mr. Thomas était presque devenu sa deuxième chambre tellement il y passait du temps avec Arthur ou seul, à se faire sermonner (sans compter les centaines d'heures de colles). Le Doyen l'avait vraiment dans le collimateur et ne se gênerait pas de punir la maison Alpha Beta autant que lui.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva.

Assis tranquillement dans la salle à manger de l'université, Drago discutait avec ses amis, il était assis à la table du milieu, celle des Alpha Beta, celle que tout le monde craignait, méprisait et enviait à la fois. Ça ne le surprit pas de voir Garrison à la table des Oméga, du coté des nouveaux. Par contre ce qu'il le surprit, c'était le petit sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait sur ces lèvres "Décidément, elle me rappelle vraiment quelqu'un!" se dit le blond. La brune sourit encore plus quand elle croisa son regard. Non, ce n'était pas possible, était-elle allée voir le Doyen? Avait-elle tout raconté mal gré les menaces? Drago commença à paniquer intérieurement mais faisait comme si de rien n'était. Le son de l'interphone raisonna dans toute la salle pour confirmer ses pensées.

- Monsieur Marshall vous êtes convoqué dans mon bureau IMMÉDIATEMENT! Rugi une voix qui aurait pu faire pâlir Severus Rogue plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- Oh nan ch'est pas pochible, bougonna Arthur la bouche pleine de frites.

- On est dans la merde les mecs, annonça un des garçons de la table.

- Correction, je suis dans la merde, dit Drago avant de se rendre dans le bureau de son Doyen préférer.

**.**

- Vous êtes une honte Monsieur Marshall! Clama Mr. Thomas. Vous n'avez pas remplis à bien votre devoir d'élève, et en plus de ça vous avez agressé une jeune fille pour qu'elle se taise d'après ses dires! C'EST UNE HONTE! Tonna-t-il

- Elle exagère un peu les choses...marmonna Drago

- Je ne veux rien savoir! Vous savez ce qui vous attends monsieur Marshall?

- A vrai dire je ne préférerais pas savoir.

- Ne jouez pas l'insolent avec moi! Donnez moi une raison pour ne pas vous virez sur le champ.

Drago dit la première chose qu'il lui passa dans l'esprit

- C'est ma seule maison ici...

- Oui, votre mère m'a expliquée la situation de...votre monde, je vois que vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu là bas non plus.

- Attendez mais, vous savez à propos de...

- Bien sure que je le sais, ma propre fille est à Poudlard, c'est une, comme vous appelez si gentiment, _sang-de-bourbe_.

- Je..je n'appelle plus les gens comme ça.

- Sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul sorcier en couverture ici et que la seule raison pour laquelle je vous garde, c'est pour que vous ne soyez pas emprisonner dans votre monde, Azkaban c'est bien ça?

Drago frissonna d'horreur à cette idée.

- Dès à présent, vous serez en colle tous les mercredi après-midi jusqu'à la fin de l'année, je pénalise votre maison en refusant l'arrivé de nouveaux bizuts.

- QUOI? S'exclama le blond. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, on est censés recevoir des nouveaux chaque années!

- Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'a vous même, Monsieur Marshall.

- Mais les Alpha Beta vont en prendre un coup si nous n'avons plus de nouveaux cette année.

- Tant pis pour vous. J'annoncerais plus tard la sanction aux autres membres de votre confrérie.

**.**

Drago sortit de cette entretien dépité, les membres de la confrérie allaient lui en vouloir ça c'est sure, le seuil de leur popularité baisserait surement sans nouveaux arrivants et puis même rien que les bizutages des nouveaux aller lui manquer. Les heures de colles il s'en fichait, il en avait fait tellement de toute façon. Dans toutes ces nombreuses pensées une autre s'imposée "Sachez que vous n'êtes pas le seul sorcier en couverture ici" avait dit le Doyen, alors là pour une nouvelle c'était une nouvelle! Il ne s'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il sache l'existence du monde sorcier. Il valait mieux qu'il fasse des recherches sur tout ça, se dit il en note pour lui-même. Le blond sortit de ses pensées brutalement en rentrant dans une tignasse brune faisant valser la pile de livres plus haute qu'elle qu'elle avait dans les bras.

- Fait attentions où tu marches! Cingla-t-il.

La brunette ramassa les livres et c'est là qu'il reconnut que c'était Garrison.

- Garrison, comme on se retrouve. Dit-il d'une voix dangereuse

Hélène ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua à ramasser ses livres.

- Je t'avais prévenue, continua le blond en piétinant un de ses livres.

Elle lui fit face, les joue rouge dut à la colère.

- C'est tout ce que tu mérites!

- Crois moi que tu vas le regretter, je vais faire de ta vie un véritable enfer.

- Vraiment? Dit-elle en souriant quelque peu. J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Ne joue pas à la maligne avec moi! S'énerva le blond en donnant un coup de pied dans un des livres de la jeune femme.

- Daniel! Drago pu reconnaître la voix d'Arthur qui se rapprochait.

- Ne te prends pas la tête pour elle, continua-t-il en regardant Hélène avec dégoût. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine c'est juste une balance.

Drago écouta son ami et lança un dernier regard d'une haine pure, soutenue par celui de la brune tout aussi en colère.

_**oOo**_

Et nous retrouvons l'ancien Serpentard, dans sa chambre, toujours aussi exaspéré de cette journée. Toute sa fraternité était dans une galère pas possible à cause de lui, enfin, plutôt à cause de cette stupide balance! Garrison...elle allait payer celle là. Elle venait a peine d'arrivée ici qu'elle foutait déjà sa vie en l'air, elle n'avait pas le droit! Parfois il aurait aimer retourné dans le monde sorcier, mais il ne pouvait pas. Depuis la chute de Voldemort tout ses partisans sans aucune exception étaient envoyer à Azkaban, heureusement lui et sa mère s'étaient préparés et ils avaient décidés d'un commun d'accord de s'enfuir dans le monde moldu. Narcissia avait tout prit en mains et avait jouée de toutes ses relations possibles. Depuis elle vivait dans un petit quartier pas loin de l'université, sous le nom de Suzie Marshall. Lucius, quand à lui, ne voulant pas s'abaisser à vivre chez les moldus, décida de faire face à ses actes. Il était donc prisonnier à Aakaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. C'est sur des pensées pas très joyeuses, de vengeances et exténué que le blondinet s'endormit, dans sa petite chambre universitaire.

**.**

Pendant ce temps là Hélène Garrison ou plutôt Hermione Granger, ramassait les bouquins étendus sur le sol qu'elle avait empruntés à la bibliothèque. "J'ai toujours le chic pour me faire des ennemis partout où je vais" pensa-t-elle. Quel grossier personnage ce Daniel Marshall! Elle ne regrettais pas d'avoir informer le Doyen de son comportement de malotru. De quelle façon se permettait-il de traiter les gens comme ça! Fulmina l'ancienne Gryffondor pour elle-même. Il lui faisait bien penser à l'affreux Drago Malefoy, son ennemi de toujours. Mais ce n'était pas possible, celui-ci était enfermé à Azkaban depuis la chute du Seigneur des ténèbres. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.

OoO

**_Alors, ça mérite que je continue, ça mérite une review ? x)_**


End file.
